We are one, one is infinity
by ACarlaToRemember
Summary: Historia de una pobre chica, que consigue encontrar a su mitad.
1. Chapter 1

Se pasaba todo el día en su habitación, era su pequeña cueva. Terminaba su trabajo escolar y volvía a la cama. Siempre había evitado el contacto humano, incluso con su familia. Forzaba la sonrisa solo para evitar conversación con sus padres, nunca sonreía de verdad, siempre se planteaba si alguna vez había sonreído de verdad. Nunca tenía motivo por sonreír y ni se veía con ganas de hacerlo. Se pasaba las horas mirando al techo y con la esperanza de que alguien apareciera en su vida y la cambiara por completo.

Aquel día se despertó, sin ganas, pensaba que iba a ser otro de esos días en los que no haría nada más que escuchar música y pasarse las horas pensando en aquella persona que algún día aparecería para cambiarlo todo.

Tomó algo de café y se sentó en su cama, observando la pared y todas aquellas fotografías que tenía en ella. Casi todas eran de grupos, cantantes, guitarristas y grandes ídolos que tenía, pero, en una esquina tenía un hueco en el cual no había nada, dónde esperaba poder llenarlo de imágenes de buenos momentos con… aquella persona que algún día llegaría.

**Vir: **Nunca llegará.

Le saltaron las lágrimas, todas las chicas de su colegio eran felices, con sus parejas y sus amigos. Todas eran preciosas, con buen cuerpo y cara de ángel. Todas eran perfectas. ¿Ella? Ella era una chica normal, no era ni gorda ni delgada. Siempre iba despeinada y con la primera ropa que cogía de su armario, casi siempre eran camisetas de grandes grupos, vaqueros y sus bambas; mientras que las demás iban con zapatos, vestiditos y con hermosos peinados. Ella también quería alguien con quien compartir momentos y risas, con el que pudiera comer comida china estirados en la cama, ver películas, viajar, tomar chocolate y helado, ir a conciertos, jugar con a la videoconsola hasta las tantas de la noche, dormir juntos, escuchar música y poder pasar todas las horas del día enganchada a él.

Aunque ella pensaba que aquellas chicas de su instituto no amaban realmente a su pareja, bueno, si se podía llamar así, ella sabía que aquellas chicas no sentían amor, sabía que a las dos semanas ya estarían con otra persona diferente. Cómo odiaba eso…

Otro día pasaba y nadie llegaba a su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Cómo odiaba eso de sólo poder abrazar a su almohada, era cómoda y siempre estaba ahí pero no era lo mismo, estaba demasiado claro que su almohada no iba a levantarse por arte de magia a darle un abrazo por detrás en los momentos que más necesitaba y eso es lo que ella quería.

* * *

Vir se levantó para poner algo de música, era lo único que le hacía vivir y por eso se pasaba los días escuchando música, era su mejor amiga. Era algo muy extraño, ella nunca había podido describir en palabras lo que era para ella, siempre la levantaba cuando caía, siempre la animaba y le hacía pensar en positivo, siempre le hacía mirar hacia delante por muy mal que estuviera y le hacía ser mejor persona. Así que cogió un álbum llamado All Hope Is Gone, de uno de sus grupos favoritos llamado Slipknot, cuánta gente le había criticado por escucharlos, cuánta gente le había tratado diferente a los demás sólo por tener gustos diferentes a los del resto, pero pese a todo, seguía siendo ella mismo. Colocó el CD en el reproductor y se estiró en la cama, se quedó dormida pero al poco tiempo se despertó y se dirigió al ordenador.

Abrió su Facebook, ella raramente recibía notificaciones pero ese día tenía una, era una solicitud de amistad por parte de un tal "Alex", le había picado la curiosidad, así que, sin conocerle le aceptó.

* * *

_***vía ordenador***_

* * *

**Vir: **Buenas, ¿puedo saber quién eres?

**Alex: **Claro, estaba seguro de que ibas a preguntarme eso. Como puedes ver, soy Alex, me llamaste muchísimo la atención, soy un amigo de Jeremy.

**Vir: **¿Te llamé la atención? Por favor, estoy segura de que no soy la persona en la que alguien se fijaría.

**Alex: **Vaya… pues yo lo he hecho.

**Vir: **Es muy raro.

**Alex: **¿Raro? Por lo que he leído y he visto, eres mi alma gemela. Tenía que agregarte sí o sí, la verdad es que llevaba pensándolo pero soy demasiado tímido y no sabía si me ibas a aceptar.

**Vir: **¡Estás hablando con la persona más tímida del mundo!

**Alex: **¿En serio? Vaya dos… y bueno, me gustaría que me contaras algo sobre ti. Vamos, me moría de ganas por decirte esto.

**Vir: **Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Suelo ser muy sincera, comprensiva, negativa e incluso borde. Pero la verdad, soy muy cariñosa aunque no puedo mostrarlo con nadie, ya que no tengo a nadie. La música es mi vida y alguna de mis aficiones es el dibujo.

**Alex: **¿Y… los chicos? ¿Crees que podrías ser cariñosa conmigo?

**Vir: **¿Los chicos? Pues que sean parecidos a mí, que amen a la música y a ser posible que sean cariñosos, simpáticos, que me cuiden, me den abrazos y me traten bien… ¿cariñosa contigo? Tendrás que ganártelo, no es tan fácil eh.

**Alex: **Estoy seguro de que podré conseguir que seas cariñosa conmigo, ya verás.

**Vir: **Hm… ya veremos señor, ya veremos.

Estaba muy emocionada, acababa de conocer a ese chico y lo había encontrado tan especial que pensaba que estaba viviendo un sueño… ¿de verdad había encontrado a una persona tan igual a ella? Solía pensar que era rara y estaba sola en este mundo, pero parecía que ahora todo era diferente, había encontrado a su alma gemela. Por una vez en la vida, estaba feliz de ser ella.

**Alex:** ¿Crees que podemos quedar algún día? Me encantaría y creo que a ti también.

**Vir: **¡Claro! Cuando tu digas, a mi me iría bien mañana ¿qué me dices?

**Alex: **¡Hecho! Bueno, entonces mañana por la mañana aparece por aquí y quedamos de acuerdo en la hora y el sitio. Un beso pequeña, encantado.

**Vir: **De acuerdo, aquí estaré. Un beso y un abrazo majoso.

* * *

Vir se puso a saltar de la emoción, pero… ¿y si no era lo que él esperaba? ¿y si no acababa de gustarle? Quizás sólo le había gustado a través de una pantalla… era tan insegura, pero aún no sabía ni cómo ni porque, pero algo le decía que todo le iba a ir bien y que era la persona perfecta. Era increíble como en tan solo dos horas le habían cambiado la vida por completo, y aunque solamente se conocieran desde esas dos horas, algo a los dos les decía que iban a acabar juntos, siendo uno.

* * *

La chica acabó el día dibujando, le había venido la inspiración, algo raro porque parecía que un día antes se hubiera ido de vacaciones y hubiera decidido abandonar su cabeza por unos días, así que hizo un par de dibujos, tomó algo de Ramen y se quedó hasta las tantas viendo series y pensando en el día de mañana, tanto que le costó muchísimo dormirse, estaba tan nerviosa…


End file.
